


Don't Judge a Book by it's Cover

by Terond76



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:24:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terond76/pseuds/Terond76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you want it so badly take it, but there are no tables." He cracked a smile at me, and found it annoying but at the same time mesmerizing. "Are you going to fight another cripple for a table?" . . . AU Prompt Story-modern setting, now a three part story. Rated M for language, sexual content. Edwin, fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> AU Prompt : "Okay, I get that there are no seats left in this cafe, but like I am trying to read here. No you cannot have this chair my feet are using it, thank you very much. Please get out of my face now."

Don't Judge a Book by it's Cover

The bustling bodies of college students brushed against my body as I made a beeline towards the Central Café. I swept the stray strands of my hair out of my face with a puff of breath as I grasped the brass knob to the shop. I heard the quiet bell ring against the glass of the door, and I situated the strap of my bag while I placed myself in the rather lengthy line. I glanced around the dimly lit room, and ground my teeth when I realized there was absolutely no seats available. Why were there so many people in this place at five in the afternoon?

After I received my coffee with a shot of milk and espresso I turned on my heel to see there was still no seats for the taking. However my eyes found one empty chair, but someone was rudely using it as a foot rest. The man currently occupying the table for two had his nose buried deep in a book and one hand abstinent-mindedly spinning his coffee mug around. The glasses he was sporting rested very low on the bridge of his nose as once I noticed this, he pushed them up all the way. He turned a page in his book as I made my way towards this pompous asshole. Who did he think he is taking up space? Someone in need might need the chair, I need this chair!

I straightened my shoulders in a defensive manner as I stood before the brawny man, and made sure to clear my throat loud enough to be heard over the roar of the café. He didn't even glance up from his book since his golden eyes kept skimming wildly at the words. I stomped my foot in annoyance, and then placed my hand on the table. The shaking of his book alerted him to my presence, and his piercing eyes looked up to meet mine.

"Yes?" He questioned with a raise of his eyebrow. I was glad I finally got his attention, but now I was suddenly struck by how attractive he was. The angular lines his face showed off his sculpted beauty, and the slight smirk on his face wasn't helping. His tweed attire only added to his appearance.

With my job as an engineer I hadn't had the time to dabble in the areas of men however a few came and went, but none of this man's caliber. He thrust his head forward in a pressing manner, and his ponytail bobbed with the motion. Well, I guess he wouldn't be classified as manly with his lengthy hair, but I found it very alluring. I wanted to skim my hands through it to see how soft to the touch it was. I stammered for a minute before remembering, I was Winry fucking Rockbell—I wasn't going to get caught up in this prick's appearance. Obviously he was very selfish for stealing the only chair in the vicinity and not the type of person I should be interested anyhow.

"I was wondering if I could use this chair, I mean you are just using it as a leg rest." I stated sternly. He sort of scoffed at my words and set his book face down to keep a tab on the page he was reading. He folded his hands over his stomach and sighed.

"There are plenty of tables outside."

I craned my neck a bit to the side, and heard a satisfying pop as I growled at his words. He smugly stared back at me with no care in the world about my dire need for this chair.

"I need to be inside so I can work on my sketches." I told him plainly.

"Ah, another stereotypical artist that has the primal urge to draw circles and flowers in a stuffy coffee shop. Well, sweetie, I need this chair as well. How about you run along back to your studio apartment, blast some reggae and paint me a picture about your feelings?"

I was stunned by his harsh words and I yelled out in frustration as I slammed my coffee cup on his table. I proceeded to rip the chair from right under his foot, and I soon regretted it as I heard the sickening clunk of something that was clearly not made of flesh against the hardwood floor of the café. Rage flew across his eyes as he struggled to stand, and placed his hand over my own. He grasped my hand hard, and leaned in very close to my face. It didn't help that ticking him off made him ten times more attractive. I calmed my womanly thoughts as he breathed heavily across my face.

"I need this fucking chair so I can prop up my fake leg so the prosthetic doesn't pull against my skin. Now if you don't fucking mind, I will gladly take my goddamn chair back. Next time don't assume that you need something more than someone else." He seethed as he clutched my wrist. He tossed it away from him, and scooted the chair back to where it was. He proceeded to plop himself back into his chair, and return to his book.

He didn't make a move to place his leg back up onto the chair, and decided to cross his legs under the table instead. His golden eyes found my face quickly and he used his free hand to motion to the chair that was once occupied by his foot.

"If you want it so badly take it, but there are no tables." He cracked a smile at me, and found it annoying but at the same time mesmerizing. "Are you going to fight another cripple for a table?"

I scoffed as I scooted out the chair, and took a seat at his table. He seemed like he wanted to protest, but instead his eyes softened and returned back to his book. He dragged his coffee mug closer to himself and allowed me to take up space on the small tabletop. I began to gather materials so I could place them on the table, and begin my sketches. The black tipped pencil I started drawing with effortless skimmed across the grid paper as I intricately planned out how the fingers on my new prosthetic design would look like. I mused over how stupid I was not to notice that his leg was not made of flesh and bone. If I hadn't been paying attention to the man's appearance I may have noticed that his pant legs didn't hug his left leg like usual.

I noticed the man in front of me was no longer reading his book instead he was observing me drawing. His intense eyes followed every line I marked and his brow scrunched up in confusion. He cleared his throat, and snatched his cup off of the wooden table and brought it to his lips.

"So you aren't just an artist." He mused before sipping on his coffee. I glanced up at him and simply nodded. I set down my pencil so I could gulp down my own sip of coffee. He held his hand out asking silently if he could see my sketch book. I hesitantly complied and observed nervously as he thumbed through my book.

"I'm technically a Bio-Medical engineer. I design specialty made prosthetics." I explained as he halted on a certain page, and set the book down onto the tabletop. He turned the book so that it was facing me, and his index finger tapped the page softly.

"I like this design. How have I never heard of this type of thing before?" The current design he was pointing at was one that was completely made out of steel and had a sleek look to it. I hadn't had the chance to try out that certain design due to the weight would add to the person.

"I'm just getting started basically. I've sold about twenty designs, but I kind of have to contact the people in order for them to know about me." I told him as I pulled my book closer to me. He smirked again as he reached over into his bag with his left hand. I took notice that he didn't sport a wedding band, and the girly girl inside of me squealed in excitement. I hushed my conscious as he brought out a rather large pocket book, and slid a white card over to me.

"The steel design, if you can get it all out into an actual product, contact me. I'm tired of having this dummy wooden leg." He said as I picked up the card.

Dr. Edward Elric, Professor of Chemistry

The rest of the card had his contact information and also informed me he taught at Central University. I smiled with all my teeth displayed as I slipped the card into my sketch book, and closed it to mark the design he had chosen. He smiled when I looked back at him. His eyes darted around quickly trying to avert my stare, and blushed at me before stammering for a moment.

"It is going to cost a bit though since it is art after all." I chuckled with an extended hand hoping he would shake my own. I saw his eyes roll at my comment as he grasped my own hand. They were calloused and ink stained, but I didn't mind as I shook his hand. It wasn't like my hands were in any better shape.

"We have a deal, Dr. Elric. "

He chuckled with the same hint of red to his cheeks still present. "Just call me, Ed."

I responded with a grin as I saw him open his mouth to speak once more. "I'm sorry for being such a dick earlier. I just don't like being bothered when I'm reading. I didn't mean to be an asshole to such a pretty girl."

I rose one of my eyebrows at his words, and he let go of my hand quickly and his hands flew up in a defensive manner. "I mean—not a pretty girl—I mean you are quite beautiful, it's just—"

"I get it, Ed." I giggled with a hand to my mouth.

"Sorry for being such a bumbling idiot."

"It's alright! Now, if you have some time I need to get the dimensions of your leg—if that wouldn't a trouble."

"Sure! Of course!" He exclaimed as he started to clean up his belongings, and painfully stepped on my foot in his frenzy.

"Ouch!"

"I'm sorr—"

"You really do apologize a lot when you're not being a complete jackass." I laughed as I stood. During his embarrassed chatter I had managed to pack up all my belongings. I was buzzing in excitement to start my new project, and to have such a handsome man to work on. I watched as he too stood with some trouble, and slung his satchel onto his shoulder. Once he turned me I noticed how short he actually was. He probably only had a few inches on me, and I only stood at five foot five.

"Wow, guess I won't need a lot of metal." I commented as he stood before me.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" His face scrunched up in anger as he stood his ground. He huffed with his arms crossed, and I couldn't believe this man had a doctorate in chemistry of all things. I just laughed as I turned to head towards the door.

"C'mon, shorty, you want a new leg, right?" I grinned once more as I heard annoyed sighed and his heavy albeit uneven footsteps follow behind me.


	2. Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU Prompt : "Okay, I get that there are no seats left in this cafe, but like I am trying to read here. No you cannot have this chair my feet are using it, thank you very much. Please get out of my face now."

Don't Judge a Book by it's Cover, Part II

EPOV

Her house is a disaster . . .

I had already tripped on a few wrenches and some material lying around the minute we waltzed into her apartment. However I would never admit that I tripped due to my eyes being locked onto her backside. My suit jacket was also already missing in the rubble. The apartment was rather large for just one person and I wondered if she had a roommate—or worse a crazy husband who would ring my neck. I was currently waiting for Dr. Winry—Oh shit, what was her last name again? I forgot her name already—I'm such an asshole.

I got up from the work table I was sitting on with haste, and made my way across the messy room. A few book shelves were placed flush against the wall and I found one with a shelf full of files. Maybe somewhere in one of the files her name would be written. I slipped out a manila folder, and thumbed through the first couple pages. Nothing but illegible scribbles littered the page. I groaned as I set the folder back and picked up another one.

Granny's Customers

Hmm, this seemed promising. Lots of receipts and paperwork came spilling out and I grunted as they fell towards my feet. I started quickly gathering them in my hands. The last paper I snatched from the ground was a hand-written letter to a Pinako and Winry Rockbell.

"Aha!" I exclaimed, satisfied that I finally remembered her name via the letter. Rockbell sounded so familiar . . . I slipped the folder back into its slot and turned on my heels to see Winry standing in the doorway. She had a beige boiler suit on that was tied at the waist, and her entire upper body was only covered by a thin scrap of clothing across her chest. I gulped visibly at her appearance and observed as she pinned her hair back.

"Something the matter, Ed?" She questioned me with a cheeky smile. My head snapped up from her chest to her eyes and I grinned.

"Nothing at all. You ready?" I nodded at her words and made my way over to the bench I was perched on before. "I need you to remove your clothing top and bottoms."

I immediately went rigid and stammered as I scratched my knuckles nervously. My eyes darted back and forth as she came closer and put her hand on my shoulder. Her fingers massaged the flesh, it calmed me down immediately and I sighed with fear.

"I have—"

"Ed, if you're uncomfortable just let me tell you, I won't judge. I've seen tons of things in this line of work, it's not going to scare me." Winry explained as she stepped back once more and patted the bench. I grumbled as I unbuttoned my cuffs and started on the ones down my front. I slipped off the white dress up shirt after dropping my tie on the coffee table. I was ecstatic to hear no gasp, but frowned when I turned around to see her examining every inch of me.

"I know you want to ask." I mumbled with distaste. I mean I was totally ogling her body earlier, but now I was being analyzed medically. I could almost hear the gears in her head grinding and turning.

"I'm not going to ask."

"Ask." I pressed while exhaling.

"It's rude to ask such questions." She stated while crossing her arms. My eyes trailed back to her chest, and once again I could feel the sweat gathering at my forehead. I wanted to tell her not to do that, but that would alert her to where my eyes were currently staring at. I shook my head and waved my hand to dismiss her comment and sat down on the bench. My pants were still buckled around my waist, but the matter at hand still was my scars.

"I was in the military for four years. This—" I mentioned to my scarred right shoulder. The angry red circle around my arm was sensitive to the touch as she trailed her fingers around the edges. "Happened during the Ishvalan revolt overseas. All my scars came from those first three days of the war. IED got my arm and leg—fell down two floors onto a pipe, right into my stomach."

"It's amazing they were able to reattach your arm." She whispered as she glanced down at the scar on my abdomen from the pipe that had sliced right through me. Her blue eyes trailed across my physique and I noticed her eyes lingered on my stomach for a bit. I tightened my muscles in response, and I could heard the voice in my head scolding me for such frat boy behavior.

"My brother reattached it—he is a doctor. He was a medic during the war, I was a soldier." I continued to explain my not so happy past. She nodded throughout my story telling as she grasped a tape measure and wound it around her fingers. She pulled it out pretty far and started wrapping it around my waist, and then continuing to measure the length of my arm.

"Well, I am very sorry that all happened . . . my parents died during the revolt. They were doctors too—stationed right in the middle of the city. They helped the fallen Ishvalans." She almost whispered as she straightened back up, and brushed a hair out of her face.

"I'm sorry about your parents. If you don't mind me asking, what were their names?" I hesitantly questioned without looking directly into her eyes. I didn't want to see the pain flash across her eyes. She cleared her throat, and took a seat on the nearby swivel chair as she started fiddling with her fingers.

"Yuriy and Sarah Rockbell. I was seventeen when they passed away. That's about when the war started. How old were you when it started?"

"I was twenty, I had to support my brother. Unfortunately he was drafted, but luckily he was stationed with me. So I could watch over him." I stated with a wave of my hand. "I'm sorry to bring such a sour mood into your household."

She started waving her hands in a frenzy. "No, no. It's been about ten years now. I'm a lot better now, I've got my Gran still. She lives back home since she's gotten older. Is your brother in the country? By the way I need to measure your legs now, if you wouldn't mind removing your trousers." She explained while wrapping the tape around her hand continuously once again.

I nodded while letting my hands drift to my waist, and begin loosing my belt. My pants clattered to the floor and I stepped out of them cautiously. My wooden leg stayed stationary as I went back into my original position on the bench, and her cold hands were already on my flesh thigh. I hissed at the contact and her blue eyes immediately shot up to stare at me.

"Did I hurt you?"

"Uh—no, no. Your hands are just a bit cold." I said lowly with worry. I didn't want to offend her because my crush on Winry was growing every moment.

"Oh, let me get some warm towels then." She quickly muttered, and then dashed away into the adjoining bathroom. Her hips swayed to silent tune as she rummaged in the linen closet for towels and I couldn't believe I was down to my knickers in front of such a beautiful woman. I glanced around the room some more to avert my eyes from her figure and found a high school diploma hanging from the wall next to her doctorate. I was surprised she didn't introduce herself as Dr. Rockbell, but she seemed like a very modest person. I snatched my glasses off the nearby table and honed in on the document. She graduated from Resembool High—as did I. Rockbell just sounded too familiar.

"Winry! What year did you graduate from Resembool High?" I called out to her. She poked her blonde head out of the bathroom.

"1999, why?"

"I graduated two years before you. I grew up in Resembool, do you know the little white house by Ole' Bradley's Farm? That was my house before it burned down." I told her with a big grin plastered on my face. I couldn't believe that we actually shared so much history together—that just made me feel worse about how much of a dick I was to her earlier.

"Oh my god! So Alphonse is your brother then? I never met you, but we graduated together. I was just thinking if you were related to him because of your last names." She exclaimed whilst making her way back towards me. However fate was not on her side when she tripped over my pair of pants. I saw the bowl of water come flying at me, but I let it smack me in the chest so I could catch the damsel in distress before she face planted into my groin.

I missed her hands which ending up on my naked upper thighs and my own landed on her arms. The hot warm dripped down my chest, and traveled down her own bosom. I gulped as my eyes fixated on her chest and I could feel my lower region protesting my gentlemanly ways.

"Ed! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for that."

I chuckled at her as her blush crept all the way up her neck to her cheeks. My hands trailed to her neck to caress and I let my hands caress the skin just below her ears. She tried to stand, but I pulled her closer as I wet my lips.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"Don't you ever just shut up, Winry?" I mumbled with a tiny smile as I placed my lips on hers, finally claiming them. And finally my conscious shut up as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note - As I said before I really like their dynamic. I hoped I stayed as in character as I could. If you like the story let me know with some reviews! Thank you for reading.


	3. Part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note - Okay, this may end up a bit longer now. I grew attached to this weird relationship in this AU. It won't be horribly long like 20 chapters but maybe 5 or so. Whenever I feel is the right time to end it. But I feel like y'all will be happy that I'm extending it. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> AU Prompt : "Okay, I get that there are no seats left in this cafe, but like I am trying to read here. No you cannot have this chair my feet are using it, thank you very much. Please get out of my face now."

Don't Judge a Book by it's Cover, Part III

WPOV

I detached my lips from his almost immediately with a dissatisfying wet noise, and his face was plastered with a look of shock. I blushed deeply as he licked his lips and continued to stare at me with his intense golden eyes. I stepped backwards and away from him, and wiped my mouth with the edge of my thumb. I fixed my hair as he stood cautiously with his hands perched on his hips.

"Is that not what you wanted?"

My head snapped up at his words. "Well, I wasn't prepared for it."

"I'm sorry I was such an animal. I didn't mean to force you into anything." He said with worry in his tone as he started picking up his pants and started to pull them on. However I watched as something snapped in him, and worry turned to anger. His eyes were no longer etched with softness, but now harsh just like they were in the coffee shop.

"Edward, we still got to finish your measurements." I quietly spoke as he mumbled to himself. I grabbed his upper arm and turned him towards me. Bits of his hair slipped out of his pony tail, and he looked like the grumpy professor once more. He had a domineering stance as he puffed out his chest and flexed his muscles. He looked ridiculous, I knew this wasn't what he was normally like. This was his shut down phase, why did I have to be such an idiot? He probably was a nice man, but he just never knew what kindness was . . . probably because of that damn war. It ruined everyone lives including my own.

"It's fine. I have somewhere to be, we can reschedule." He stated as he started buckling his belt. He grabbed his shirt in his hand tightly and pushed past me.

"What's up your ass now?" I questioned as I advanced towards him. His uneven footfalls halted as he stood in place and continued huffing and puffing. I swiveled him by force to face me again, and all he did was glare at me.

"Sorry that I expressed some sort of feeling towards you! But seems like it always seems to fuck me over whenever I do that." He angrily commented. My eyes widened, so he was about to turn this around on me? Oh, no, he was not about to do this. I could handle the extreme mood swings, but I wasn't about to be the one at fault for his stunted emotions.

"Excuse me, you kissed me. I don't see why your panties are in a bunch." I crossed my arms over my chest in anger as he whipped his head up to look at the ceiling.

"Please, don't do that."

"Why?" I dropped my hands and cocked my hip to the side.

"It makes it harder to do this."

"Do what?"

"Leave."

I threw my hands up in the air, and pushed his naked shoulder with some force. "What's your problem? You kissed me, did I ever say I didn't like it? I was just surprised is all. I work constantly and I haven't been with someone like that in years. And then you come around and make my brain go haywire."

His mouth was agape, and he closed it almost immediately once he righted himself. He placed his hands on his nimble hips as his head hung low. I couldn't deny that he was a beautiful person, but there was something dark inside him that made him this way. I wanted to try this with him, and it seemed he sure as hell wanted to try to have a relationship with me. He just wasn't so sure on how to approach it.

"So, you liked it?" He sheepishly said.

I wanted to laugh at his question, but I refused as to not make him feel worse about himself. Because in all honesty I was particular begging from him to make a move, but my mind told me constantly that no one like him could ever be interested in me. I seemed to be horribly wrong when he planted his lips on mine earlier.

"Yeah, I did."

I saw his sexy grin stretch across his face as he let his shirt drop to the floor. "Care to try again?"

. . .

EPOV

I was boiling with anger at first with rejection, but now with her charming smile and adorably face she had calmed me. It was all just a misunderstanding, but I was glad she could see past my shit side. Otherwise I probably would have waltzed right out of that door minutes ago. I was used to all the rejections for my handicap, but she seemed to have no care in the world as I kissed the day lights out of her.

Her fingers toyed with the ends of my hair as she pulled me deeper into her embrace. My lips trailed down the cords of her neck, and the guttural moan that she made tore through my body. It had been too long since I had been with someone like this. Wait, when was the last time that I actually cared about a woman like this? Probably never . . . should I really be treating her like a piece of meat? Damn my mind sometimes, he always had to be right.

I broke contact from her neck, and stared into her eyes. She quirked an eyebrow at me and let her hands rest on my shoulders. Her fingers smoothed out over my scar, and I shivered slightly at the soft contact.

"What's wrong?" She questioned.

I grinned at her to reassure her insecurities, and let my hand brush through her blonde bangs. She closed her eyes at the feeling and leaned into my hand.

"I don't, uh, want to rush this, you know? I'm sorry if I'm being stupid." I said as I scratched the back of my head. I could feel the heat rising up to my cheeks, and she giggled at my words. She patted my chest as she strutted past me to grab her tape measure once more.

"You're such a dummy, Ed. I don't get you sometimes-you go from prick to blushing bride to smoldering." She explained with a wave of her hand and a tiny giggle. "Just get over here so I can measure you." As she motioned to the bench.

"So you're not mad at me?"

She tapped her chin as she balanced her weight on her right hip. Her boiler suit rode so low on her hips made my manliness pray for me to just pounce her now. I suppressed them as I made my way over to the bench and plopped down not so gracefully. She really needed to get a more comfortable work station before my ass was aching from sitting, but I could bring that up at later time.

"As long as you ask me out on a date, I won't be."

I grinned at her as she stooped to start taking my measurements again. "Fantastic."

She started taking measurements once again, and I basically vibrated with excitement. I probably looked like a madman with my idiotic grin.

"So . . . are we going on a date?"

I raised my hands placed them behind my head and tried to distract her from my embarrassment by flexing the muscles currently displayed to her. "Oh yeah! Of course! Would you like to go on a date with me, Winry?"

It worked thankfully, and she glanced up at me from my biceps to look me right in the eyes.

"How could I say no to a prick like you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note - I don't own anything Fullmetal Alchemist related. I hoped I stayed as in character as I could. If you like the story let me know with some reviews! Thank you for reading.


	4. Part IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note - Hope you enjoy!
> 
> AU Prompt : "Okay, I get that there are no seats left in this cafe, but like I am trying to read here. No you cannot have this chair my feet are using it, thank you very much. Please get out of my face now."

Don't Judge a Book by it's Cover, Part IV

EPOV

"You're really going like that?"

"Yeah, what's the problem?"

"Well, you can look a bit more sophisticated than that, Brother." Al retorted and I just tossed my hand at him in annoyance. I mean I looked great I thought, I had on my red and black flannel that was not too tight. So I didn't look like one of those crazy body builders, but it hugged me just enough to show off some muscle. It wasn't Winry hadn't seen me half naked already . . . However the jeans I sported hugged my thighs nicely, and I could finally wear pants that showed off my legs. The new prosthetic I bought from Winry was fantastic. I actually felt like I had an flesh leg again. I lifted up my pant leg, and took another glance at it in the mirror.

The metal shined from the light above, and it even had detailed muscles. I was ecstatic that I didn't have to wear that dummy wooden leg anymore that clobbered along with me. It was a piece of artwork in itself, and I would have to commend her tonight again for her work.

Alphonse sat down his newspaper, and leaned back in his chair. He crossed his arms over his chest, and quirked an eyebrow at my antics. "Are you going to keep gawking at it?"

"It's fuckin' awesome, Al. I mean attaching it was not so awesome since she connected all the nerves. But just look at it! My toes move!" I yelled in excitement as I wiggled my mechanical toes at him. He rolled his eyes at me, and sighed.

"Your eyes will get stuck like that if you keep doing it."

"You know, we've had this technology for years. You were just too stubborn to upgrade—all it takes is a pretty girl."

"Hey! Beautiful girl."

Alphonse just laughed stupidly. "The only woman who is beautiful to me is my wife."

I responded to his comment by mock retching, and he just tossed his paper on my table with a huff. He waltzed over to me, and unbuttoned the first top buttons of my shirt. He also began rolling up my sleeves. I shook his hands off me, and started completing the task by myself.

"If you're going casual then you might as well look casual." I can't believe my little brother was telling me how I should present myself on a date. I glanced up at him, and ground my teeth.

"Where's May anyways?"

"She's over in Xing visiting Ling, remember? Lanfan and him had that baby, I'm leaving on the first flight tonight. You should be going too, you know? You were roommates with Ling throughout school." Al explained as he took a seat on the couch. I busied myself by tucking in my shirt, and puffing out the bottom a bit. I had my hair tied back into a braid that I probably spent an hour on perfecting. I hadn't worn my hair like this since I was a teenager.

"So, you graduated with Winry . . . do you remember her at all?" I deterred him from his rant about Ling, and it seemed to work since he looked to reminiscing.

"Of course I do."

I turned on my heels quickly, and stared at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He tapped his chin in thought, and then grinned widely with mischief. "Well, we did go to prom together."

I threw my hands in the air. "What?! No! I don't believe you! Pictures or it didn't happen!"

He cocked his head to the side as if to test me, and the smug bastard waltzed off past me and into the lobby between our apartments. I waited a few minutes fuming before he returned with a large photo album.

"When you were out at basic, I met Winry. We used to play with her as kids before Mom passed away."

I scoffed at him as I hurried him in his page flipping. I noticed a few pictures from the old days when Mom would make us pose for stupid Christmas photos and all the like. However internally I was glad that someone kept them because I barely had memory of what Mom looked like anymore. He finally rested on a page, and tapped the picture with a smile on his face. "Right there, her Granny took it."

I growled at the photo of a young smiling Alphonse with his arm around dazzling Winry. Their matching color seemed to be baby blue, and I decided to not make fun of Alphonse for the cliche. She didn't look any different except for the big smile on her face. I noticed another photo with a blonde haired couple hugging Winry and Alphonse off to the side.

"Were those her parents?" I questioned meekly.

"Yeah, they were great people. Actually they kind of pushed me to be a doctor." He mumbled as he slammed the book shut. "We just went as friends, Brother. Back then you knew I wasn't into girls as much as my studies. I just felt bad because all the boys were either off at war or just not going to prom."

I nodded as I patted his back. "It's alright, Al. Now! Do I look ravishing or what?"

. . .

WPOV

"Riza! Does this look good enough for him?" I questioned with an elegant spin in front of her eyes. She squinted her eyes at my dark wash jeans and plain white t-shirt. I had yet to pick out shoes, but I was heavily leaning towards my motorcycle boots since he did say he had one. My girlish mind was hoping that he would bring it tonight, I mean what kind of guy wouldn't? She stood up to assess my hair, and quickly tied it into a messy bun. She analyzed my light makeup, and gave me a reassuring smile.

"Fantastic, but maybe put on a necklace." She said in her normal monotone voice, and then made her way back to the kitchen table. I had her help me makeover my apartment with Edward's giant check from his leg upgrade. I was able to get actual furniture now and some brand new equipment to work with. It took the help of her husband to get my new mattress in the house, I could finally sleep like a princess in my queen-sized bed.

"So this guy, he was one of your patients?"

"Yeah, I made him a new leg. He lost it in the Ishvalan Revolt." I brashly told her.

I noticed Riza freeze in her spot, and glance up from her coffee mug. "Do you know how he lost his leg?"

"Uh, he said an IED. I have no idea what that is. He was a just a draftee. It isn't like you or Roy would know him. You guys are pretty high up in the military, right?"

"Were high up in the military."

"Oh goodness, Lieutenant Hawk—I mean Mustang, sorry to disrespect you." I chided her as she brushed it off.

"I'm just asking because we had someone in our unit lose a leg and arm. However his arm was reattached, thankfully." She seemed to being looking at everywhere in the apartment but me. What was she thinking? Apparently she knew Edward very well.

Well, I suppose it was a small world when regarding Ed.

"Edward Elric, you are thinking of, right?"

"Yes, he was a Major when I was still a Lieutenant and when Roy was a Colonel." She explained, but however she remained to not make eye contact with me.

"What's wrong, Riza?"

"Nothing, just be careful, Winry." She said quickly, and gathered her things.

"Where are you going?" I said as I walked towards her. She pushed past me to head straight for the door. I followed after her, and planted myself right behind her still figure. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Roy's waiting for me, call me after your date with Edward. We can gab about it then." She tried to yank open the door and book it however Edward himself stood at the door with his hand raised and ready to knock. He cocked his head to the side, and raised his arms to cross them across his broad chest. He seemed not very pleased at the woman in front of him. He squinted his eyes at her, and shook his head barely before staring right at me. Ed ignored her completely and strutted past her after giving her a once over. He grinned at me, and held out his hand.

"Ready for our date, Winry?"

I wasn't so sure if I was one hundred percent ready now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note - I don't own anything Fullmetal Alchemist related. I hoped I stayed as in character as I could. If you like the story let me know with some reviews! Thank you for reading.


	5. Part V

Don't Judge a Book by it's Cover, Part V

WPOV

Riza had already made her not so graceful exit, and Edward and I were currently standing in my living room. The air around us was thick with questions to be asked, but I was honestly afraid to bring up such things. One thing my father had always told me was that the past was only brought up to impress or intimidate.

He had his hands stuffed in his jean pockets, and he stared at me in between the strands of hair hanging in front of his eyes. What the hell did she mean by 'be careful'? Should I really be doing this?

"I made a reservation at this sandwich shop at six. We have some time to kill before that, so I was thinking maybe we could to the park downtown?" Ed's voice broke my thought, and I forced a smile at him through my hesitation.

"Sure, that sounds great." I deadpanned as I hastily grabbed my purse and slung it over my shoulder.

"Are you okay? You seem a bit tense." He questioned as he took a seat on my brand new couch. He felt the material with his palms before glancing back up at me. "Is it something Hawkeye said?"

"So, you do know her." I said with a quiet voice.

He exhaled loudly, and clasped his hands together before rubbing them slowly. His mechanical foot began tapping anxiously before he dared to look at me again. "Yeah, in Ishval. What did she say to you?"

I ignored his question until he asked it again with a pressing tone. I sat down right next to him, our legs almost touching as I played with the strap on my purse. I didn't want to look at him, doing this would make it worse. I couldn't waste my life on fruitless dates anymore . . . I was honestly ready for something real. I had an inkling that what Edward and I shared could be tangible, but would his mentality break it?

"She said to be careful, and then she ran out in a hurry. I don't know why though, is there some bad history between you two?" I boldly said. He snapped the gum he had been chewing on since he waltzed in, and leaned back into the chair.

"Yeah, I don't really talk about stuff like this on the first date." He mumbled.

"Either Riza is going to tell me or you are. You can tell me yourself or I'll pry it out of Riza . . . Maybe even Roy would spin me a tale." I threatened. It seemed to push him a bit further to decision since he sat up a bit straighter, and prepare to open his closet full of skeletons.

He groaned while turning towards me, and snatched my hands away from the purse I was abusing. He rubbed his thumbs over my knuckles before catching my eyes. "Just at least promise me this, you will go out on the date with me after I tell you."

"I—uh . . ."

"Just promise me, alright?"

"Okay,"

. . .

EPOV

2001, Outskirts of Ishval

"Major Elric! You're needed in Central Command!" I heard a voice call out to me. I set down my pen onto the request for more food supplies I had been currently writing out, and glanced towards the slit in my tent. Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc, my underling, stepped in clad in his jump gear. He was a good man, but tended to not like that I was his Commanding Officer. Especially since I was at least five years younger than him.

"Better beat some feet, Elric. Colonel Mustang is waiting for you." I laughed at his statement, and stuck my pen into my cargo pants. I didn't bother grabbing my shirt since it was a million degrees out here in the desert. My dog tags jingled together as I made my way towards Havoc.

"Any idea what it is about?"

"You better hear it from him." He quietly retorted, and disappeared from my sight. I shook my head as I jogged against the sand swirling in the wind. Five tents over was my dreadful COs command center. I listened for a moment to make sure I wasn't interrupting an important meeting, and then lifted the canvas to enter.

Colonel Mustang was a hard ass, military raised, but he was a great leader to me. He always seemed to take in my opinion on most operations, but with his power hungry nature he was beginning to slip. He stood in fully uniform, boots to hat, pointing to some maps with his trusty side-kick, Riza Hawkeye—scout sniper for our unit. She was a fantastic looking woman with a attitude to rival, but she only had eyes for our Colonel. She made that clear when I tried to hit on her before we shipped out last month. Sometimes I wish they would just fuck and get over with it. But our dear, Colonel was too oblivious for his own good.

"What's up, Flames?" I said as I took a seat at his table. Papers were strewn to and fro, and his phone rang continuously in the background. Hawkeye stepped over and lifted the receiver to take the call.

"I told you to stop calling me that, Fullmetal." He curtly said.

"If you can call me, Fullmetal, I can call you Flames. I mean you do like to light shit on fire, Arson Master." I chuckled with a cheeky grin. Hawkeye gave me a stern look, and I quieted my giggling as I crossed my arms.

"We go in at 2200, tonight." Mustang ordered.

"Why? President Bradley said that we were just here as precaution—there shouldn't be an invasion."

"Well, last night a Isvhalan group planted IEDs along the border of the town, and killed two units. Haven't you heard the explosions all morning?"

"I tend to listen to music when I am doing paperwork. What does that mean for my Unit?"

"You choose three soldiers who will go in with you, a medic, and Hawkeye will be your sniper."

"What is my objective, Colonel?"

"Apprehend their leader, code name Scar. Execute him."

My eyebrows shot up at his words, and I shook my hands back and forth with a small laugh. "I ain't into that type of stuff anymore, Flames. All I do is do runs on my jeep, scout the area, and sometimes bring in rebels. I did my time in Liore, that place was a mad house."

"You are a Special Forces soldier, this is your job, Major. And you will do as you're told!" Mustang growled as he slammed his hand on the table. Hawkeye jumped at the action, and she bowed her head in silence.

"Hawkeye, you gotta agree with me on this? This is crazy, we can't have another run in like Liore . . . think of all the people that were killed because you and I." I pleaded with her.

"I follow orders I am given, just like you should Major Elric, sir." She whispered, and I just threw my hands in the air. I couldn't reason with him, but maybe I could reason with this Scar fellow . . . for a lowly rebel I knew his name. Religious nut that had a few screws loose, but he loved his people dearly. He would most likely listen to reason rather than sacrifice the lives of hundreds of his peers.

"I want Havoc, Fuery, and Breyda. I don't have a medic in my unit." I stated.

Mustang sort of smirked at me, and tossed some paperwork at me. I caught it easily, and opened it to the first page.

"Now you do."

Cadet Alphonse Elric

Oh, no.

. . .

"How could you let yourself get drafted?!" I screamed at my little brother as I pulled on my olive colored under shirt. Alphonse had been sitting in the same position on his new bunk for the past ten minutes as I hollered at him. He wouldn't even look at me in the eyes. I couldn't even stand to look at him. His crew cut and uniform did nothing more, but enrage me further.

"This is ridiculous, Alphonse! I joined to save your ass, now look! You're fucking here! Hohenheim couldn't help at all?"

"Just because he's in the senate, doesn't mean he can't stop my drafting. President Bradley's son, Selim, was just KIA this morning."

Then it all clicked suddenly. President Bradley was preparing for revenge against the Ishvalan's because his son was killed.

"How was he killed?"

"IED, truck ran right over it and it blew the whole unit up. Our truck was right behind it."

"So you already saw some hellish things?" I meekly asked him. I didn't want to believe that my brother was a tainted soul, but war seemed to creep into his heart.

"Yes, sir."

I yelled out in frustration and yanked on my hair. "Don't 'yes, sir' me, Al! Selim's death was an accident, and we are about to murder an entire country because of that. This isn't right."

"Then don't do it."

"I would go to prison."

"Mom would tell you not to do this."

"Well, Mom isn't here anymore, Alphonse! Hohenheim, our lovely sperm donor, left her to die!"

"Don't yell at me because you're pissed. I was drafted because I didn't apply to any colleges." He truthfully spoke.

"And why is that?" I took a domineering stance and wished I was taller than my younger brother to assert my authority. He averted my glare, and just stared down into his red stained hands. I closed my eyes, and forced myself to look at his face rather than his hands.

"I was too worried about you! You never write or call. You just disappeared for two years. What were you doing?"

"It's classified information." I automatically said.

"Even to your brother?"

"Especially to you."

Alphonse just continued to shake his head as he stood. His radio went off after a few seconds of stagnant silence, and he disappeared out of my tent in a rush. I dropped down onto my bunk in anger and held my pounding head in my hands. I let them fall to my lap, my throat was dry as I stared at my hands. There was blood on them, but nobody could see it but me.

. . .

EPOV

Present Time, Amestris

"Well?" Winry said with anticipation like was it some sort of bedtime story to her.

"We have a reservation to make." I stated lowly.

"You didn't finish the story."

"I never promised I would finish the story now. We have all night."


	6. Part VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note - Hope you enjoy! I had my husband help me out a bit with the military terms and stuff. This backstory is based very loosely on a war story he told me. A bit longer one for ya guys since you have been so loyal. I didn't think this AU would turn out into an actual story. Hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> AU Prompt : "Okay, I get that there are no seats left in this cafe, but like I am trying to read here. No you cannot have this chair my feet are using it, thank you very much. Please get out of my face now."

Don't Judge a Book by it's Cover, Part VI

WPOV

"And I'll have the meatball sub with Parmesan cheese." His voice was booming through the noise of the raucous restaurant. I had already ordered my chicken club sandwich, and he snapped his menu closed before handing it to the waiter. He snatched his beer off of the table that was water stained from years of wear and tear, and took a few sips before planting it back down onto the tabletop. He folded his hands over his stomach, and he burped nonchalantly before casting a look at me.

"What?" I said with a small giggle. Despite his disconcerting past I couldn't get over my fascination with him. He was an enigma to me, and I had to admit the way he wore his hair tonight presented his facial features well. The chiseled jaw, gleaming smile, and rugged manliness that was just Ed. I could see in this fresh light the scar right above his eye now—he had mentioned it a few times saying it always opened whenever he sparred with buddies. He was definitely the polar opposite of his brother, Alphonse, from what I've observed.

I remembered Alphonse very vividly, and the stories he twisted about his older brother. He had always mentioned how much he looked up to him. I could see why, but Alphonse was so different from Ed. Alphonse had this boyish charm that little girls fawned over, but I could even see now that women wanted to worship Ed. The minute we waltzed in here women were breaking their necks to get a glance at him.

"Winry?" He asked with a hand waving in front of my face. I pushed his hand astray, and rested my chin on my hands.

"Sorry, I was deep in thought."

"About?"

"Just was thinking about your brother."

He groaned loudly and rubbed his temples. "Always got be all about Al."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I heard you went to prom with that little bastard."

"Well, he's not as little as you."

"Who you calling a short stack, huh?!" He growled over the froth of his beer and a fist in the air. He seemed to visibly relax as he sipped on his drink and chew on the gum he was teething.

"Alphonse and I just went to prom as friends. My parents begged me to go, and Alphonse just asked. That's how it happened, Ed. Isn't he married now anyway?"

"How would you know that?"

"I got a wedding invitation, but I was too busy over in Rush Valley to attend."

"It was a fun wedding." He grunted distastefully.

"It's a shame I didn't go then. Plus I could have met Alphonse's older and more handsome brother." I sultry said with a grin. I placed my hand over his right one, and blushed slightly at the contact. His fingers wrapped around my own, and he squeezed.

"Are you going to finish the story now?" I questioned with anticaption, I needed to know more about his past before I got too attached. What if Riza was right about him? What if I had to tear myself away from him?

He hummed in thought, and his eyes zoned in on me. "I'd like to know more about you. I chatted for almost an hour."

"I mean there isn't much about me . . . I worked on cars with my grandmother for my entire life. My parents were doctors so I mixed their careers. I wanted to help people like they did in . . ."

"Ishval." He finished.

I pulled on his hand so he would look me directly in the eyes. He did just so, and I smiled at him gingerly and I could feel the tears brimming my eyes. "Did you know them? Did you ever meet my parents?"

He bowed his head and used his free hand to run a hand through his bangs. He rested it on our hands, and rubbed my clammy hand gently.

"Yeah, I did."

. . .

EPOV

"This is bad, Major Elric!" Havoc screamed over the shrapnel as it whizzed past us. I had a soldier over my back groaning away, and he wheezed and I could feel his warm blood running down my back. I threw him down onto the ground, and he groaned as blood seeped from his mouth.

"Major—Don't let me die here."

"What's your name, soldier?" I asked as I put my hand to his face to feel his skin. It was still warm, but I could see the hole in his chest filling with blood once more.

"Miles—Cadet Miles." He spat out in agony. Another explosion set off nearby and I caught his appearance . . . dark skin and red eyes. An Ishvalan. How could this man fight on the wrong side? Wait . . . he did get that bullet through his chest blocking a family . . . I had to get him out of here immediately. I couldn't have another innocent life weighing my shoulders down.

I stuck my fingers on his carotid artery against his neck, and his pulse was still going strong despite his excessive blood loss. I pressed on the wound at hand as I turned toward Havoc. His face was blank as he stared at my crimson hands. He seemed to be completely out of it until I shouted his name.

"Where's Alphonse? Roy sent him on a mission before we got to our target."

"He's at the rendezvous point with Breyda, Fuery, and Hawkeye. They had to apprehend the church as we took the hospital."

"We haven't even made it there yet." I exasperatedly heaved.

"Maybe we can find doctors at the hospital." I stated as I slung Miles back onto my back, and crouched behind our hiding spot. I motioned for Havoc to move forward once it was almost silent, and I followed closely behind his heels. The pounding of our feet was drowned out by gunshots sounding off again, and soon we were in front of the hospital. The structure was in shambles, but I could hear the sound of quick movement inside.

I busted open the door with a slam to it with my foot, and I heard a few startled screams. I noticed a few white coats in the back helping a woman with a gaping wound to the forehead. Their blonde heads whipped around, and the man frowned at the sight of me. He tried to shoo me away with his hands, but I stood my ground.

"This is the Ishvalan Hospital, son. This isn't your place." He explained as he took a step towards me.

"I don't need help, this man does."

"He's solider—" He glanced at my badges, and then back to my face. "Major."

"He shouldn't be here—he's an Ishvalan. Please, just help him. He got this wound from protecting an Ishvalan family against gunfire." I explained hurriedly as I gently dropped Miles onto a cot. The doctor gave me a disapproving look as his partner came up behind him.

"Yuriy, this isn't about who is who. We help those in need."

"These soldiers have brought enough trouble."

My blood suddenly ran cold . . . this was the hospital I was supposed to take under our command. I was supposed to cease all action and take POWs. I glanced between the doctors as did Havoc. He knew what we had to do.

"Uh, Dr. Yuriy and other doctor . . . we got direct orders to apprehend this facility." I whispered lowly to them. Yuriy's eyes lit up in anger as he grabbed the front of my uniform.

"You bring a wounded soldier here, and then tell us to close up shop? You must be insane!" He growled as the female doctor placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yuriy, he wasn't asking."

"I can't stand you military dogs! Nothing, but blood thirsty animals!" Yuriy seethed as his hand clutched tighter around my throat. I could hear Havoc yelling at an Ishvalan in the background. I grew enraged at the doctor as I pushed his hand away from my throat and growled at him with my teeth bared.

"See? Nothing, but dogs." He said between clenched teeth.

"Sir, just sit down!"

"Amestrians! Brother! The Amestrians!" An accented voice hollered over the rest of the rumble.

"Ed! Watch out!" Havoc yelled, but all I saw was a scalpel gleaming in the light behind the female doctor.

"Yuriy! Turn around!" I screamed as I grabbed his head to push him behind me. However the woman had darted in front of both of us and took the blunt of the knife. He had got her right in the neck, and she fell harshly to ground while clutching her wound. I saw the blood spurt from her and it splattered all over the front of my uniform.

"Sarah!" Yuriy shouted as he rushed over to her. I watched as he held the wound tighter, and he was almost sobbing in his place.

"Sarah, honey, get up. You have to get up for our daughter." I heard him chant over and over . . . that was his wife . . . Oh, shit. The man was heading over to the doctors again, and I quickly slid across the floor to block his way. The towering man held the knife in his hand above head still, but his eyes softened at the sight before him.

"Stop! Just fucking stop!" I growled as I held my hand out in front of my face. Fear pierced through me as he halted in his place. I didn't want to die here . . . I couldn't. I needed to stay alive for Alphonse, for everyone that I've lost. I needed to-I noticed detailed tattoos across his arms, and suddenly I knew who this Ishvalan was.

"Scar, you don't need to do this! Stop right now or you will be gunned down by my man behind you!" I yelled as I situated my stance and made a shield in front of Yuriy and his wife, Sarah.

"Yuriy, move her now or don't move her at all." I said under my breath as the unstable man continued to stare at us. Yuriy was full blown crying in agony now, and I glanced behind me to see his wife swimming in a crimson pool of her own liquid. I gulped as I took in the sight. Yuriy took the chance of my weakness to snatch my pistol out of its holster.

"You bastard!" He growled as he whipped the gun around to point it at Scar.

"Don't shoot!"

"Fuck you, dog! He killed my wife!"

"Stop, Yuriy! Your wife wouldn't want you to do this! He is unstable, and my target. I will kill him for you." I explained as I held out my hand. "Give me the gun, your hands aren't meant to be tainted with murder. You have healing hands just like your wife's. I don't know much about you, but this isn't the time for this!"

The gun slipped from his grasp and dropped to floor with a clatter. I hastily grabbed it off the ground and held it in my hands. I nodded at nobody in particular as I noticed that Scar had visibly calmed down, and was backing away. I could see Havoc lowering his gun, and making his way to grab Scar.

"Now, can we all just—"

That's when an explosion sounded. Pain ripped through me and my sight went blank after seeing Yuriy dive for his wife once more along with Havoc being blown away by a piece of concrete.

. . .

EPOV

I noticed that Winry had yet to shed a tear throughout my entire spiel. She seemed to be zoned out in her own world, but I squeezed her hand to bring her back to the real world. She glanced up at me, and let her hand come out cautiously to pin a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"Thank you,"

"For what?"

"For telling me the truth. Mustang and Hawkeye lied to me and said they were murdered by Ishvalans."

"Well—"

"My mother was murdered by a crazed patient, but my father was killed by Amestrian military. Was the bomb not Amerstrian?"

I paused before nodding. "It was."

"Who ordered the hospital to be bombed?"

I stuttered a few times before I finally decided on what to say. "Mustang, President Bradley was trying to kill me."

This time she did finally expel tears and put her head in her hands. She shook so violently that I feared she would tip over in her seat. She hastily scooted her chair backwards, and took off towards the front of the restaurant. I got to my feet in haste in growled out so the onlookers would curb their stares. I rushed to her after slamming some money on the table, and met her in front of the place. She whipped around, and pointed a finger at me.

"You mean this entire time two of my best friends were in fact my parent's killers?"

"Mustang had no choice, Winry. Do not blame him, blame fucking Bradley. Hawkeye was a bystander too. She had absolutely nothing to do with any of that. She was trying to protect."

"Why were you a target? Is that why Hawkeye said to be careful? What did you do, Ed?"

I threw my hands up in the air, and just sighed. "I don't want to talk about this anymore. I just want to be with you, Winry. I don't want this to ruin what we have!"

I could see a few bystanders observing our scuffle, and I wanted to scream at them as well. Winry wiped her tears away, and grabbed the lapels of my flannel. She pulled me towards her and dug her face into my chest.

"Do you want to go home?" I sadly asked.

"Yes," She said through the material of my shirt, and I could feel her tears staining my undershirt. I patted her head as I directed her towards my vehicle. She had a right to know . . . but I didn't want her to hear my horror tales about my past. I didn't want to scare her from me . . . I just couldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note - I don't own anything Fullmetal Alchemist related. I hoped I stayed as in character as I could. If you like the story let me know with some reviews! Thank you for reading


	7. Part VII

Don't Judge a Book by it's Cover, Part VII

WPOV

My head was pounding so harshly that I thought it was going to explode from the outside stress. The tears had stopped running down my puff cheeks for the moment, and all I could focus on was Ed's hand rubbing my thigh tenderly. We had gotten stuck in traffic about ten minutes ago, and it was at a stand-still. He hummed to the music playing in his truck, and he seemed to not be distressed at all. I continued to observe him as he trailed his eyes back and forth across the street.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?"

The movement of his hand stopped, and he faintly sighed before throwing the truck into park. He angled himself towards me, and loosened the seatbelt around his chest before speaking.

"I shouldn't have brought that stuff up, Winry. I'm sorry."

"That's not what I meant." I interjected.

"Well, what do you mean?"

I blinked rapidly to wet my eyes and dragged my hand across my nose while shrugging. "All this seems to not bother you. It's just strange to me."

"You're wrong. It eats at me all the time, but you learn to cope. I went through a lot of therapy when I returned before I was even able to adapt back in civilian life. That's what happens to these soldiers that come back these days. I only told you these things because I really like you, Winry. I haven't told a soul this information except for my brother. Also, I knew your parents in their last moments, and I believe you deserved to know that information." He explained thoroughly.

"Thank you for telling me the truth."

"No problem,"

"But—why is Riza scared of you? That's what she was acting like. I have never in all the years I've known her seen her react that way."

His eyes averted my stare for a moment to check the progress of the traffic, but it still seemed be motionless. "She's scared of who I used to be."

"But you aren't that person now."

"No, very far from that." He uttered.

"What do you mean by that though?" I enquired hesitantly. I felt horrible for picking at his brain constantly, but what was I supposed to do? I couldn't continue this without knowing for sure that I was safe because I would not end up in another abusive relationship. I didn't even want to discuss Pitt with him at the moment, but if he asked I wouldn't think twice about telling him. He had shared so much of his past life with me that it would only be fair to tell him . . . I hoped he would never ask such a question however.

"As I said I was Special Forces in Liore when the religious riots were occurring. Many people died during that riot, Winry. I was a stupid kid back then and thought nothing of my soldier duties. President Bradley ordered me to kill take out a family there. The little girl . . ." His voice cracked, and my heart threatened to combust at the sound of it. I held my hand up, and he peered at it before glaring at the gear shift.

"I had to kill an innocent girl because her father was a threat to society. Bradley showed up and forced me. I loathe him with all my being to this day, and hope he chokes on his caviar. He doesn't know the true face of war like your parents, Alphonse or I do." He said in a wicked voice.

"One of my comrades—Maes Hughes tried to get Bradley to stop, but Bradley cut him down. He forced Riza to watch as well. She had to endure me harming a child, and then death of Hughes. She went through a lot in Liore as well—she's a sniper so she witnesses those she brought down bleed to their deaths. It wasn't fair to her—I had to order her to kill so many people . . ."

"Edward, that isn't your fault." I assured him as I dragged my hair through his bangs. He flinched at the contact at first, but then accepted the caress.

"I know it isn't now. Hughes had a daughter and a wife . . . I visit them from time to time still. But that was Mustang's best friend since they both joined the military."

I nodded at him as he weakly exhaled and closed his honey colored eyes. They stayed shut for a minute before reopening and meeting mine. "That's why Mustang dislikes me. Bradley wanted me dead because after the Ishval Rebellion I was going to expose him for his crimes in Liore and Ishval, and he almost killed me when the explosion destroyed the hospital. However I lived through it. My father—he's a senator and he got Bradley to back off if I promised to not reveal the truth in our government, only because they threatened my brother."

The flood of information made my head pound a bit more, but we both were startled when a car horn interrupted the silence. He jumped back into action, and shifted into drive to catch up with the rest of the vehicles.

This is all so fucked up . . . when we learned about the riots in my college class it was pinned on the Ishvalans. Bradley was a goddamn crook, and in reality he was responsible for my parent's demise. I suppose that's what Riza was warning me about the corruption and Edward's past. She must have not seen him since the revolt because she would see how much he had changed. He seemed to be a reckless and no care in the world for humans, but now he was sincere and warm.

This whole situation just had so many layers that I was honestly thinking of sending Ed packing after he dropped me off at home . . . however I couldn't do that to him. He was trying so hard to have a normal life, and he was succeeding to my knowledge. Plus when we weren't talking about depressing matters I actually had a pleasurable time with him. That few weeks I spent with him before this dreadful first date was probably the most fun I've had in years.

He was sweet when he wanted to be like how he showed up to every check up with dinner for two and a hilarious story about college students. He actually listened to me and treated me like a girl rather than a gearhead. Throughout college I was always shunned for being one of the boys, but he saw no difference if I was sporting a sundress or wearing coveralls splattered with grease. In fact he found that outfit the most appealing.

I snatched his hand off of the gear shift, and squeezed it tightly between both of my hands. I saw him peer at me from the corner of his eye and smirk. I sniggered to myself as he took a hard left onto my street and parallel parked in front of my apartment building.

He swiftly slid out of the cab, and loaded up the parking meter with a few quarters. He made his way over to the passenger door, and opened it for me. I bowed my head at him in thanks and took his hand to lead me out of his truck. I was still a bit sour that he didn't bring his motorcycle, but he said it was supposed to rain tonight. He promised he would take me for a ride on it next time we got together and the weather promised for sunshine.

The vermilion pickup truck he displayed fit him well actually. It was rather massive compared to his height, but it complimented his personality very well. It was also heaven to sit in with heated seats and a music system to die for. I guess the military did happen to pay very well in the end.

He guided me up the stairs and we made our way up a few flights of stairs to my apartment door. I ruffled my purse until I found the exact location of my keys, and dug for them as he leaned against my door. He brushed the hair out his eyes and coughed.

"So, do you want to go on another date?"

I glimpsed at him and grinned so he wouldn't worry that I would be bring bad news. I dragged my hand up and down his upper arm and let it rest on his bicep.

"I would like that, Ed."

"None of the story pushed you away?"

"We all come with baggage, yours just a bit more tragic. One day we can go into my own." I ensured him. He guffawed at me as I rotated my key in the lock. It sprung open, and I looked back to Ed. He was still settled against the doorframe with me half inside my apartment. He had his hands deep in his jeans pockets and seemed to be fooling around with a rock on the ground.

"Would you like to come in?" I precariously asked. His face became cheerful as looked up at me, and he leaned down to place a peck on my cheek.

"I'd love to."


	8. Part VIII

Don't Judge a Book by it's Cover, Part VIII

EPOV

I detected that most of the apartment was cleaned and actually had a few new pieces of furniture in it. I suspected that she used the check I gave her to spruce up her living area. I was glad she was putting to good uses instead of blowing it on something horrendous. I mean it was a pretty gigantic check, she deserved to get some material objects out of it. At the moment she was busying herself in the kitchen getting us both a glass of wine. She sauntered over to me after a few moments, and placed the glass in my hand.

She sipped carefully at hers and set it on top of the coaster perched on the table. She cleared her throat, and smiled at me with all her teeth displayed. She really was amazing—finding out how her parents passed and now she was emotionally stable. I longed to be that way, but memories were haunting.

"So how did you get the scar on your abdomen?" She almost whispered.

"After the explosion I fell onto a pipe. Luckily Alphonse was just outside of the building when it happened. He saved a lot of people that day—many Ishvalans and my comrade Havoc. Unfortunately he is paralyzed from the waist down, but he gets around. He's a tough guy."

"Scar . . . he died?"

I nodded at her, and gulped at my wine as she exhaled in relief. I placed my glass next to hers, and I shrouded her shoulders with arm and yanked her close to me. She situated her head on my chest and started to fiddle with the buttons to my shirt. I could still feel the heavy air around us from all the sadness we spoke of today, and I no longer could take it anymore.

"Hey, about we do something fun?" I anxiously suggested. She sat up and shrugged happily as I stood for a moment. I sat back down however now I was facing her, and was sitting with my legs cross under me. She mimicked my position hastily, but instead cradled her wine glass to her chest.

"What are you planning?" She said with curiosity.

"Here's a game we used to play in the military—Two Lies and One Truth. Basically we go 10 rounds, each of us having 5 turns to guess which are lies and truths. However there are two rules!" I explained with my index finger up. "No, sad stories unless they have humor to them and if any of us guess right we get a kiss. But if we guess wrong we have to strip."

"What?!" She exclaimed. "That's not how you guys played it in the military right?"

I laughed at her notion and slapped my thighs during my fit of laughter. "No, no. The stripping part yes, but if we got it right we could get a piece of clothing back. If nobody wanted to strip we offered them to take shots instead."

She perked up suddenly while standing and dashed back over to the kitchen. A few seconds she came back brandishing a bottle of whiskey. She held it out to me, and I took it in my palms. It was pretty high class whiskey, and I popped off the cap to inhale the scent.

"My Granny gifted it to me for my birthday a few months back. I haven't drank much of it. But we have to strip and take a shot if we get it wrong." She devilishly stated. I quirked an eyebrow at her as I set the bottle in between us carefully.

"I like the way you think, Rockbell."

"Who goes first?"

"Usually lowest ranking went first, but for this we will do rock, paper, scissors." I replied as I held out my fist. She stuck hers out as well, and we began a very intense session of the game. After three throws I ended up losing to her, but I didn't really to care. I was definitely excited to trick her a bit, and let her know some funny things about my life rather than the sad part. I also wanted her to open up a bit more about herself, and quit worrying about old me.

I scratched my chin as I thought what I could say that would throw her off.

"Hmm . . ."

"Don't think too hard, your head might explode."

"Well, you're in the splash zone, missy. Sucks to be you." I retorted with some sass. She responded by sticking her tongue out at me, and I finally got some ideas.

"My first time with a woman was in a barn, I've gambled away 3,000 dollars of my money at a casino, and I can play piano." I smiled at her as I rattled off my choices.

"I really doubt you slept with a woman in a barn."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're classier than that, Ed."

I chuckled to myself as she continued to go through all her choices. She kept going back and forth between the casino and piano, but finally she landed on my second statement.

I imitated the wrong noises you would hear on a game-show, and grinned widely. "I am not as classy as you think, and I did sleep with a girl in a barn. Also, you were right about the piano, it's lie—but I can play guitar!"

"Dammit! That's horrible."

"Hey, it was great for a first time."

"Probably for you. Was it when you were in Resembool?"

"Yeah, before I shipped out. Remember Rose Thomas? Pink haired chick, she was a year older than you."

"You're a pig."

"I was a man about to go into war, you think I wanted to die a virgin? Now, drink, missy!" I chided her as she grumbled as she whipped off her shirt. My throat immediately ran dry as I took in the sight of her bare skin. She wore a rather lacy bra today apparently because most of the time she wore sports bras or none at all. Her creamy skin seemed to go on for ages until I rested my eyes on her hips. I cursed her jeans for still being on, but decided to observe as she sipped from the bottle.

She coughed afterwards and grimaced at the bottle. "I don't know how you guys chug this stuff down sometimes."

"It's an art form."

She cast me a dissatisfied look, and just shook her head before taking her time to think. She seemed to be going back and forth between a few choices before finally smiling.

"I have never ridden a horse, the pill-bug infestation of 1988 at the elementary school was my fault, and Alphonse and I got to second base on prom." She grinned afterwards. My ears were probably spewing steam as I glared at her.

"I don't think the third one is true, but if it is I'm going to kick his ass."

"Clock is ticking, Ed." She mused as she tapped her wrist.

"Right, yeah. Well—I do remember when the pill-bugs got all over the school. I was twelve, it was my last year. I vividly remember that Pitt Renbak was running from someone with pill-bugs in his shirt."

Winry broke out laughing at that and just covered her face. "That was the day his glasses broke. Poor kid."

"Hmm . . ." I noticed that her eyes had a small gleam to them whenever I mentioned the pill-bug story. But I do remember that the annual sheep festival always had pony rides. I was almost positive that she was probably forced on one as a kid.

"The pill-bug story is true."

"You bastard! How did you know?"

"I just know things, plus you were chasing after Pitt and Alphonse with a whole box of pill-bugs. Alphonse was running for his life up the hill."

"Well, they should have swept the recess room. Idiots." She mumbled.

"I never did that when I was there. Teachers hated me."

"Especially Miss Curtis."

"What?"

"All she did was bitch about you during science class. I bet you still have scars from her rulers. She was terrified Alphonse was exactly like you, but he ended up being her favorite student."

"Miss Curtis was a bitch."

"Whatever, Ed." She giggled as she motioned towards me.

"I eat at that sandwich shop every day, I once fought a panda, and I am right handed."

"What? You come up with some weird shit, Ed."

"What's weird about being right-handed?" I said with my hands up in the air. She ignored me completely as she leaned back. Her stomach flexed as she did so, and I had to admit she was in fantastic shape. Probably from lifting all that heavy equipment she used when working. I know she does actual car mechanic work on the side, and that's where she got her killer biceps from. She assured me it wasn't all from just working out. I usually had to go on a mile run after eating a burger.

"I have to go with the panda one. It's just too ridiculous to even bring up without it being true."

"You are correct. I fought a panda in Xing—given it is a dwarf panda, but my sister-in law has one as a pet. It bit me for food, and I proceeded to fight it for my piece of bread."

"You're weird."

"Don't judge me, just continue with the game, woman."

We bantered for about an hour before resetting and starting another game due to a tie the first time around. I had learned already so much about her college life and how much of a party animal she actually she was. She blamed it on her sheltered early life and she agreed. However at this point I was now about nine shots in and so was she. I could see the blush creeping throughout her entire body because she only had her undergarments on. I let her keep them as a set, but it wasn't fair for a bit with the shoes and socks she peeled off one by one.

I however, was currently sitting with just my jeans on. I had chosen not to wear underwear this morning, and I was horribly going to regret it if I got this one wrong. I swayed forward and backwards as I sat in thought. I was on the verge of being drunk, but I wasn't blue-blind paralytic drunk yet.

"You punched a military officer in the face."

"Wrong! I got the record for bull riding at the Sheep Festival."

"Bullshit! I had that record!"

"I'll call my Granny right now and have her email the photo! That's what happens when you leave the title up for grabs." She exclaimed as she brought her face closer to mine. She tried to intimidate me with a stare, but I just squinted my eyes at her in denial.

"Fine." I groaned as I lifted the bottle to my lips and let the alcohol slip down my throat. I may have gulped down a bit more than a shot due to the circumstances. I could barely keep my eyes off her—plus she was ravishing when she would get flustered or angry.

"Ahem."

"What?" I slurred.

"I think you owe me your jeans, sir."

"Game is over—why does it matter?"

She pulled on my belt with brute force until I was unceremoniously dropped on top of her. Her whole body was pressed against mine as our legs tangled dangerously. Her breath reeked of alcohol, but I could still smell a hint of the strawberries she snacked on in the middle of our game. Her hooded eyes trailed over my form as her hands looped themselves around my neck.

"Because I want them off." She wantonly whispered as she grated her hips into groin. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as I heard her deep breaths become more pressing. My mind was foggy, but I wanted to do this. I was pretty sure she wanted to do this, but I would wait until the right moment to ask her if this was alright. Some heavy petting wouldn't be horrible for a bit.

"Yes, ma'am." I muttered before leaning down to plant my lips upon hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note - I don't own anything Fullmetal Alchemist related. I hoped I stayed as in character as I could. If you like the story let me know with some reviews! Thank you for reading. Next chapter will be rated M for sexual situations, so if that is not your cup of tea feel free to skip.


	9. Part IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note - Hope you enjoy! This chapter will be Rated M for some slight smut. Hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> AU Prompt : "Okay, I get that there are no seats left in this cafe, but like I am trying to read here. No you cannot have this chair my feet are using it, thank you very much. Please get out of my face now."

Don't Judge a Book by it's Cover, Part IX

EPOV

The couch was beginning to feel very uncomfortable, and my arms were shaking from holding myself up at such an awkward angle. My mouth was captured by the woman below me and was starting to ache from the constant bombardment. I longingly groaned as her hands once again passed across the front of my jeans with the lightest of touches. Her other hand was tangled in the bottom of my braid insistently pulling me closer to her body. When she heaved for oxygen I let my lips wander to the cords of her neck and started to worry the skin there.

"Winry," I said against her moist skin. She hummed to herself as my hand travelled down the valley of her breasts and grasped her hips. I lifted them against me and ground into her nether regions harder than I should have however I just couldn't help myself. I caught her gaze for a moment, and grinned at her.

"You sure about this? We are both pretty drunk."

She nodded her head as her arms went to splay out above her. Her blonde hair was tangled beyond belief and draped over the edge of the couch.

"I'm going to need a verbal response, Winry." I stated, I wasn't about to use her, especially in this state. I needed her to be 100% positive about this. Her arms snatched the sides of my face and rubbed the stubbly skin tenderly.

"Ed, I know I'm a bit drunk, but I want this." She slurred slightly. My grin reappeared on my face as I slipped both of my hands under her ass and lifted. I stood with a bit of trouble, but the weight evened out when she looped her legs around my waist. I pushed my lips back onto her swollen ones as I made my way down the hallway. I had only seen her bedroom once, but at least I knew where it was so I didn't run into anything and break it.

Her hands busied themselves by releasing my hair from the braid and tossing the band to some unknown location. I felt her tug harshly against my hair, and I lowly growled at the sensation. I pressed her body into the wall next to her room, and crushed my lips to her throat. I could feel the vibrations running over my lips as I sucked on her collarbone. I swayed my hips as her nails clawed at my neck painfully. The guttural noise I emitted probably sounded like I was close to my death and in all honestly it felt like it. A pleasurable death however.

I reached my hand over to feel for the brass knob on her bedroom door. I could hear a few clanks of my wrist against wood until I found the cool metal. I twisted it almost to the point where I could have popped it off. The door swung open with ease, and I retreated from the wall with her still in my arms. I maneuvered around a few items on the floor until I found her massive bed and unceremoniously plopped her onto it.

She pulled herself up to balance her weight on her elbows and give me the tiniest smirk. She captured her lip between her set of teeth and moaned as she crossed her legs. The moonlight barely spilled into the room and illuminated her tan skin. I could see certain areas that didn't see the sun quite often, but that didn't bother me. She was absolutely perfect in this light—toned muscles and all.

I was about to crawl towards her when I felt the pad of her foot press against my chest. I glanced down to her foot, and then back up to her face quickly. She retracted her foot and shook it back and forth meaningfully.

"What?" I hoarsely breathed out.

"Your pants, Ed."

My eyes darted down to my dark-wash jeans, and I nervously chuckled as my blushing cheeks burned intensely. "Oh, yeah."

When I unclasped the button and pulled down the noisy zipper she was immediately kneel in front on the bed. I gasped when her icy hands raced up and down my chest. She even stopped to finger my nipples for a moment before she began dragging her index finger back and forth my navel. I could feel the shivers running up my spine at the ticklish sensation. I gripped her shoulders hard when I felt one curious hand make its way down the front of my pants.

"Hmm, you sure do make up for you height."

"Excuse me?" I seethed, but my voice turned into a noisy groan as she massaged my dick purposefully. I could feel my nails digging into the smooth skin of her shoulders, but she didn't seem to care as she continued to move her hand at the same pace.

I heard my pants clatter to the floor after she pushed them down with her free hand. Both of them anchored onto my hips however and guided me closer to her. When I heard the metal 'ting' of my leg knocking on the edge of the bed I opened my eyes to see her sprawled out on the sheets. She had amazingly disrobed herself in the matter of seconds and my mouth immediately ran dry at the sight of her.

I had been with a decent amount of women in my life—especially during the military days, but none of Winry's caliber. Most women either lacked in beauty, attitude, or intellect—Winry hit all the marks right on the head. At this moment though I couldn't take my eyes off of her breasts. Not the biggest I had seen, but they were perky and looked to be the perfect handful. Her legs, a bit busted up, but still beautiful—just kept going on and on. She still had them crossed so I couldn't catch the sight of her nether regions, but I doubt she would care for me staring there anyhow.

"Ed?"

My neck almost snapped from the sheer force of me looking up at her. "Yeah?"

"Are you going to get on the bed or what?"

I nodded insistently and knelled over her body. I never realized just how petite she was until now—I wasn't the biggest person, but I had some mass to make up for my height. I felt like a bear on top of her as I covered her body with my own. She curved her back to press into my groin, and I responded by burying my face in her neck whilst moaning. Her fingers stretched across the skin on my back and I could feel the pads of her fingers scanning across my scarred shoulder.

"Is it sensitive?" She whispered.

"Yes," I breathed out as she continued to move her hand across the maroon flesh. I ground into her once more, and I could hear her reaction by the hitching of her breath quickly. Her legs wound themselves around my hips and squeezed.

"Are you even ready?" I asked worried that she wasn't prepared.

She giggled girlishly as her right hand came from behind my back to grasp at my manhood. I sucked in my breath loudly as she gave it a few tugs while staring into my eyes. She aligned me just right, and then used her legs to push me forward. I easily sunk into her, and thought my eyes were going to roll in the back of my head permanently from the pleasure. I lifted myself up onto my elbows and brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"Don't we need a condom?" I curiously asked as she gravitated her hips up into me. I could barely function at the moment from the feeling of her around me. My eyes had drifted to a close and I probably could catch a lot of flies by how agape my mouth was.

"Nope," She said whilst popping the 'p' in the word. She wantonly groaned as I pushed forward strongly. I chuckled at her, and then rubbed my face against her cheek.

"Why is that?"

"I'm on birth control, I trust that you are clean." She mused as she trailed her hands down my back to grasp my ass. She used her strength to pull my hips forward thus bring a reaction out of both of us.

"Perfect."

"Just fuck me, Ed."

"You got it, ma'am."

. . .

WPOV

The growling of the coffee machine had awoken me about ten minutes ago however I was too enamored with my bedding to leave the site. I leaned up to stretch my aching muscles and a high pitched whine escaped my throat at the action. My groggy eyes lifted to see that Ed was nowhere in sight, but his clothes still littered the ground of my bedroom. I lethargically pulled my ebony robe on as I made my out into the hallway, I could hear the quiet humming of a man.

Once I rounded the corner I grinned at the sight. Ed, clad in absolutely nothing but his crimson briefs, was lounging at my kitchen table sipping at a cup of Joe. He had his nose deep in the newspaper and glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. His tresses however were still draped across his shoulders and he moved his head to an unknown tune. His eyes glanced up at me when I cleared my throat and his smile spread wildly across his face.

"Mornin',"

"Good morning." I laughed while tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"There's breakfast if you want some." He stated while pointing to the plate caked with eggs and bacon. My mouth watered at the greasy foods, and I hummed in delight at the sight. I nodded at him as I made my way towards my breakfast. My needful stomach growled insistently, but I realized the chair was already occupied. His chrome leg rested against the seat of the chair and tapped rhythmically.

I turned towards Ed and crossed my arms with a dissatisfied noise leaving my throat. He didn't look up from his newspaper at my distress and I swore I could vaguely hear him chuckling. I glided over to the chair, and rested my hands upon it and gripped. However I wasn't expecting his other foot to be wrapped around the leg. I could see his grin behind the thin paper as he tightened his vice hold on the leg when I pulled again.

"Excuse me, I need this chair to eat."

"You'll have to fight a cripple for it." He said with amusement dripping from his voice. I raised an eyebrow at him, and let go of the chair before making my way over to him. He stared up at me with his golden eyes inspecting my features.

My fingers threaded through his hair and yanked his face towards mine. "How's this for a fight?"

He didn't fight back as I executed my attack on his lips. He was still a pompous asshole even after getting laid, but at least he was my pompous asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note - So this is the end, but I will post an epilogue following up very soon. There will be another AU coming everyones way as well. I really enjoyed this, and I'm glad I'm not writing such long stories anymore. I really enjoy the one-shots and shorts.
> 
> I don't own anything Fullmetal Alchemist related. I hoped I stayed as in character as I could. If you like the story let me know with some reviews! Thank you for reading.


	10. Epilogue Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note - I am back, everyone! I am sorry that this was so delayed, but I had a rough few months that caused me to move halfway across the country and reshape my entire life. So, in thanks for you guys still supporting my work I have made a two parter epilogue that is brimming with content! Hope y'all enjoy and let me know what you think.

"Just hold still, Winston!"

"Hey, watch where you're going, brat!"

The chorus of people leaping out of the way whilst screaming angered me as I dashed in between them. I had a mind to stop and give that old man a piece of my mind, but I was on a mission. I could see the break in the crowd that had been created by Winston. The pitter patter of his feet were loud enough for me to follow them as I rounded the street corner. I heaved as I whipped my head around in all directions looking frantically.

"Missing something?"

Oh fuck, shit, she's going to fucking kill me when—

"Mommy! I found you!" My son wailed as he tightened his arms around his mother's neck.

"Winry, I—"

"Save it, Ed. Let's get a move on. Be careful, Maisie might get sick if you toss her around too much." Winry scolded as she stared at me intently. I glanced down at the mop of blonde hair strapped to my chest. She tossed her hands in excitement at the mention of her name and squealed.

"Hurray, Daddy's getting yelled at." I sarcastically commented as I followed closely behind my wife. Her hips swayed back and forth with such grace that I found myself zoning out on her ass, something I haven't had enough of lately. She yanked open the door to the four door truck, which almost grazed my arm. I purchased once Maisie was born since we had such a growing family. I hastily unclipped her from my chest and transferred her to her cherry colored car seat. She opened and closed her hands towards me and started to frown.

"Daddy's gotta drive, sweetheart. I'll be right up front. Here play with this." I cooed at her as I passed her stuffed dog. She hugged it with sad eyes as I closed the door on her. She freaked out for a second as I rounded the truck to get to the front seat. Once I hopped in and she had her eyes on me she visibly calmed down.

"What's the address again?" I mumbled as I pulled out onto the road after traffic cleared.

"5030 Central Court, it isn't very far from here actually."

"I don't even see why we have to go."

"Because he's your father, Ed. He should be able to see his grandchildren especially since it is Winston's sixth birthday next week. You know how busy it will be when that happens."

"Grandpapa is funny, Dad!"

"Yeah, yeah." I dismissed my son's comment with a wave of my hand.

I scratched my beard in annoyance as I turned onto the street Winry specified. I was seriously regretting seeing my father, I hadn't seen him since Winston was born. He was still as agitating as ever, but he was the only reason I was alive now. He was the reason that these children were alive and that Winry had foolishly decided to be my wife. He was sickly now, and Alphonse made regular trips to ensure his health, but everyone could feel it. This could be our last visit.

"Ed, slow down, this is his house." I hit the brakes harshly, and whipped my truck into his cobblestone driveway. He had a rather quaint home that was tucked behind a iron fence with all kinds of flowers sprouting in the beds. I could see my brother's minivan already parked and his own children frolicking around in the front yard.

Alphonse was perched on Hohenheim's porch sitting on the railing conversing with our father. His beard was unruly and he was as still as stone while he sat in his wheel chair. I threw the car into park, and made my way to my fussing daughter who was bouncing in her seat once I got closer to her.

"Sweetheart, you are quite impatient aren't you?" I chuckled as I lifted her into my arms. I immediately started flying her around like an airplane and whipping her through the air. She giggled and screamed as I took her through the air to have her land on Alphonse's lap.

"Ed! She's going to get sick if you keep doing that!" My wife growled as she made her way over to us before gripping the back of my neck with as much force as she could muster. She gave me a warning glance as she made her way inside to greet my brother's wife. Winston went off to play with my twin nieces who immediately tackled my son to the ground.

"Winny!"

"I said don't call me that ever again!"

"Winny! Winny! Winny-"

"Dad!"

"Trisha and Izzie, quit that right now or I'll make you!" I said to my nieces with a fist in the air. They immediately shrieked and started running around in circles aimlessly. Alphonse handed over Maisie to Hohenheim as he stood there with hands on his hips.

"Uncle Eddy is gonna get us, Daddy!" The girls said in complete unison towards their father. Alphonse just shook his head and hopped off the fence. I rolled my eyes at my ridiculous nickname and glared at my niece's playfully.

"Not if I get him first." Alphonse chided with a wink.

"Oh yeah, brother?" I grinned as I took a defensive stance.

"You really want to take on an renowned fighting champion?" Alphonse chided as he cracked his knuckles, and then his neck. Oh, man I was ready to kick his ass. We haven't sparred in years and he was always my favorite person to spar with because our fighting techniques differed greatly. Alphonse constantly made fun of me when we were teenagers for having such an aggressive take on sparring. Usually Alphonse won with his pins or dodges, but not today. Alphonse knew how to go around my own fighting since he was good at using my weight or my own attack against me. But if I was quick enough, I would surely beat him.

I grinned with mischief as I unbuttoned my shirt and kicked off my shoes. Alphonse chose to stay fully clothed except forgoing his tie. My brother was taller than me by a few inches, but he was lanky with thin muscles. I may be rather short for a man, but I made up for it in stockiness and other unmentionable areas. I remember trying to get Alphonse into weight training when we were off-duty soldiers, but he could barely bench press one hundred pounds.

"Boys, I don't think you should do this. Your wives might be displeased." Hohenheim called out as he rolled down the ramp to come close to us. He ran his dainty fingers through his grey beard. His eyebrow was raised in worry as locked the wheels to his chair.

"The only one who will get mad is Winry. I grapple with May all the time. You got yourself a tough wife there, eh, Ed?" Alphonse joked with his crooked grin, and I immediately swept my leg out to knock him on his ass. He grumbled with distaste as he stood back up on his feet, and wiped a bit of dirt off his face.

"No cheap shots." He pouted.

"There is no fair in fighting, brother." I retorted as Hohenheim backed off from us. He corralled the children towards him so they wouldn't be anywhere near the fight.

"You got this, Dad! Kick Uncle Al's ass!" Winston shouted with fervor. I whipped my head around and pointed sternly at my son.

"Don't say swear words or you'll get your television privileges revoke-" That's when the palm of Al's hand when straight into my gut. I wheezed heavily as I was pushed back by the force of his jab, I swear I could feel some of my ribs bend from the force . Alphonse had this stupid smile plastered on his face as I glanced up at him. I growled and took three quick steps towards him before swinging my left leg out to kick him in the head. The last thing I wanted to do was clock him right in the head with my metal leg. He blocked it with his forearm, but I could tell it hurt him when he bounced backwards on his heels.

"When did you learn to kick so hard?' Alphonse mumbled as he shook his arm. I didn't waste anytime in jumping in to elbow him in the ribs, but unfortunately he got a hold of my elbow. He twisted it right down, and used my weight to throw me harshly against the grass. I hit the ground hard and I could feel the sting of rocks penetrating my back. I yelped in pain before I used my legs to grasp his own to bring him to the ground with me. I snatched onto his shirt and pulled his weight on top of me, and then used my legs to flip him over onto his stomach. His lanky legs flailed as I got a hold of his right arm, and twisted it to move him so he was on his stomach.

"Tap out whenever you want me to stop." I growled as I put all my weight into his arm and forced it against his back. In the midst of my glory when I thought I was going to win Al rolled us back over, and ended up being back on top. He dug his fingers into the pockets of my jeans, and stood on shaky legs whilst lifting me into the air.

"Tap out when you want me to stop, brother." Alphonse chuckled before he proceeded to slam me against the ground. The air left my lungs and I felt like my eyes were going to spin out of control. Shit, this was a bad situation to be in. When he was rearing up for the third drop I mustered up all my strength and curled forward to clock heads with him.

My neck hurt immensely as I stood on two feet, and I could see my brother clutching his profusely bleeding nose. Blood poured all over on to his yellow shirt, it was sure to stain it. His eyes darkened as he staggered towards me, and clocked me straight in the face. It wasn't a forceful punch, but it still radiated with pain. I lurched back, but kept my stance. I knew he had opened the old scar on my forehead from the reddening of my vision. I blinked my eyes furiously trying to find his body to lay another hit on him.

"I thought you were into the respect of the fight, Alphonse? You laid a good one on me but this next one is going to hurt." I mumbled as I grabbed a hold of his collared shirt. I winded up my right arm to smack him right in the face, but suddenly it was twisted behind my back painfully.

"Don't you hit my husband! I'll lay one into you!" May shrieked into my ear making it pop from the pitch of her voice. Oh, yeah I forgot that May was also trained in martial arts-she could probably wipe the floor with my ass any day of the week.

"Edward Elric, are you out of your mind?!"

I felt myself shrink two sizes at the shrill scream of my wife. I feel to my knees once May released me, and heaved with exhaustion. I noticed as I glanced around that the children were back on the porch with Hohenheim being distracted by some sort of trinket he held in his hands.

"What the hell is the matter with you? You two almost beat each other to death!" Winry growled as she stomped in front of me.

"It was just some harmless sparring, Win!"

"Oh, really? Then why are you both bleeding buckets out here? What kind of goddamn image is this for our kids?" She hurriedly interrogated me as May carted Alphonse inside. I sat on the grass, and sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry, it got a little out of hand. But being a house-husband for so long I suppose just a bit of the reckless came out of me." I apologized as I scratched the back of my head nervously. My wife closed her eyes as she came down to touch my face. I winced at the pain, and she just snatched her handkerchief out of her back pocket to dab at my wound.

"You don't need to always go back into your manly roots. You are different person from those years ago when you used to beat up Alphonse for sport. Just don't get too crazy like you just did. The kids actually called us out here because they were scared."

I could feel my body shake in sadness at the thought of the kids being frightened, I guess we did get a little out of hand. I quickly grasped my wife's wrist, and pulled her into an embrace.

"I won't do that again, I love you, Winry."

"I love you too, you stupid man. Now, go apologize to your brother, and then let's have some dinner."

. . .

"Did they fight like that when they were children?" Winry asked while settling down next to me on the couch in the living room. She flicked her hair as she descended, and some of it got caught in my face. I sputtered as I picked the strands from my mouth however I just grinned at my wife and threw an arm across her shoulders.

Hohenheim glanced over at my wife and smiled slightly with cracked lips. "Even worse than now."

"How would you know, old man? You weren't around for much." I sarcastically threw back. I could feel Winry's piercing eyes focusing on me and Alphonse mentally scolding me from across the room.

"Ed, you still are as rambunctious as you were." Hohenheim responded.

"Oh, yeah? How so?"

Hohenheim brought a weak hand up to his chin and scratched a few times before pointing a finger upwards. "You were very jealous when Alphonse was born. You sometimes would even smack him in the back of the head when your mother wasn't looking. So she gave you countless time outs, but it didn't work. The only thing that did work was when I taught you a very important lesson."

I whipped around on the balls of my feet and raised my hands in the air. "So that's why I had to stand in the corner holding a fifteen pound bucket of water whenever I was an asshole?!"

"Edward, language!" May bellowed as she poked her head out from the kitch. Ah, my brother's lovely wife.

"Whatever, old man. I'm going to get another drink." I mumbled before rising to make my way towards the kitchen. I poured myself a hearty helping of whiskey, and started sipping on it. Stupid old man didn't know a thing about raising children. He shouldn't unless he had some secret family on the side, I wouldn't be surprised if he did anyhow.

"Edward,"

"Hmm?" I mumbled as I sipped on my whiskey whilst turning around—it was mostly for the pain due to my black eye. Hell, at least my nose wasn't broken, poor Al. The brown alcohol got all over my face once I pulled it away too fast so I quickly swiped the liquid away.

"Go talk to your father." She whispered.

"Why?"

"Because he is your goddamn father, Ed. I don't care if he is the devil incarnate, go speak to him. He wants to talk to you."

"Then he should approach me, not you."

"He's scared of you, Ed."

I raised my eyebrows in astonishment at her words. I stood on sturdy legs as I made my way to his study. I could hear the voices of my son and nieces as Hohenheim twisted a tale about something or another. I couldn't get past his actions to this day. I resented him for it, but Alphonse had seemed to accept him with ease. Our father was an enigma to me-he claimed to love us, but he was only around for a short period of our lives. He had left right before our mother grew ill from cancer to assist the state with foreign matters. He didn't even come back for her funeral, and when I approached him years later about it he just cowardly hid behind his political duties.

Hohenheim glanced up at me from the trio of children at the sound of my entrance. He situated my infant daughter in his arms, and then cast a look at the toddlers.

"Children, why don't you go play in the living room?" Hohenheim suggested to the young ones. They booed in protest, but I crossed my arms and cleared my throat.

"Winston, take your cousins into the other room."

"But, Dad-"

"Listen to your father, son." Hohenheim interjected before I could reprimand my son, and the children retreated immediately whilst bowing their heads. Hohenheim cradled my daughter to his chest, and let his fingers run through her growing hair. I reached down to take her from his arms, and situate her under my chin.

"You're a good father, Ed." Hohenheim mused out of the blue. I shifted my eyes towards him, and hummed in agreement.

"And Al?"

"He is too. His daughter's are incredible, but he isn't as strict with his kids. They are going to run a muck one day."

"What do you mean "not as strict"?" I retorted with a puzzled look.

"You aren't a burden to your children as I were. You are strict so they can learn their lessons the correct way, like even just a few minutes ago. You taught those kids that there is a time and place for certain people. Alphonse would have caved at the sight of both his children wallowing. I am not saying he is a bad parent—just a different type." Hohenheim explained thoroughly. I chuckled as I switched my daughter to my right side. She buried her face into the crook of my neck, and I smiled widely at the cute affection. However my grin faded when I glanced back to my father.

"So you are admitting your shitty parenting skills?"

"I never wanted to hide them. I was a bad father, but not a husband."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"The fight you and Alphosne had today, what was that about?"

"I'm not here to get psychoanalyzed by some prick." I seethed whilst putting a protective hand on the back of my daughter's head.

"I am just saying, Edward, that you are a fantastic father however don't lose yourself. It's hard to keep up being a husband and a father. One is better than the other obviously, but you need to be a good husband for Winry. We talked while you were sparring with your brother. She notices a change in you, that's why she made such a fuss about the fight. She's worried about you, Ed. That little stunt you pulled out on my front lawn, I may not have been around much Ed, but I know you. You take out your aggression physically, you've got some pent up stuff in there."

I frowned at his words and shook my head. "I am the same man at heart."

"No, you aren't. Nobody is the same after having children, she misses you."

"I am right here!" I exclaimed in a hushed tone.

"That's not what I meant, she misses you as a person. She told me of all the romantic activities you used to plan and how you doted on her."

"I can't go back to being like that we have children and jobs—"

"That's why I am giving you this weekend, just go be with your wife. I will watch the children the whole weekend for you guys. I have a special trip planned for you two in Dublith. Izumi and her husband Sid have offered their cabin on that little island I took you boys to as children."

"But, Hohenheim-"

"Ed, just listen to me for once." He said in a stressed tone. "I may not know a lot about your life, but Winry is on edge. She's says you two haven't even been intimate in half a year."

I sputtered whilst standing abruptly, I could feel the blush rising to my face at his words. I searched for words in my scattered brain, and I couldn't help but stutter. "Why the hell would she tell you that?!"

Hohenheim just raised a quizzical eyebrow while chuckling like a school boy. Before I could yell at him some more, my wife swung open the study door with gusto.

"Edward, I swear if you curse in front of our kids one more time." She said. I could almost see the steam pouring out of her ears. God, how I missed pissing her off—she always had a certain appeal when she was raging. Maybe Hohenheim did have a point during his psycho babbling.

I just laughed lightly, and passed Maisie back to Hohenheim. My daughter didn't even stir as I passed her off easily. Once she was settled I grabbed Winry's hand, and yanked her close to me.

"I'm sure I can make it up to you tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note - I do not own anything Fullmetal Alchemist related! Hope you all enjoy this, there will be one more part, Ed and Winry's trip to tie in this whole story. Don't forget to let me know what you think! Cheers!

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note - I do not own anything Fullmetal Alchemist related.


End file.
